Cud na peronie trzecim
by Stokrot
Summary: O cudach, idolach, pomocy bliźnim i... prasie specjalistycznej.


_Tekst dedykowany Inez88; postać Amarantowego delikwenta dedykowana Arien z okazji urodzin i z podziękowaniem za wszelkie sugestie :)._

_**Cud na peronie trzecim**_

Biskup Frau był osobą ze wszech miar wyjątkową — szesnastoletni Hakuren Oak miał co do tego niezbitą pewność. Bądź co bądź, jednostki przeciętne nie uzyskiwały najwyższych możliwych ocen na teście z eliminacji Korów. Nie zdobywały też miana jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych biskupów w historii zaledwie w rok po egzaminie. I wreszcie, z całą pewnością nie wchodziły do cudzych domów przez okna, by ratować ludzi dotkniętych piętnem demonów. Od tamtego wydarzenia minęło już siedem lat, a jednak Hakuren nadal żywo je pamiętał. Za każdym razem, gdy wspominał skąpaną w świetle sylwetkę na tle szeroko otwartego okna, tym mocniej wierzył, że musiał to być cud. I tym bardziej był zdecydowany odwdzięczyć się biskupowi — nie tylko jako wybawcy matki, ale też i temu, który najsilniej wpłynął na wybór jego własnej drogi życiowej.

Miał nawet Plan.

Pomysł wydawał się genialny w swej prostocie. Podczas pobytu i nauki w kilku kolejnych kościołach nadarzyło się aż nadto okazji, by dowiedział się tego i owego o zamiłowaniach biskupa Fraua — wystarczyło co nieco popytać i podrążyć. W rezultacie udało mu się przez ten czas zgromadzić całkiem spore kompendium na temat swojego idol-… to jest, oczywiście, autorytetu.

Niektóre informacje były doprawdy zaskakujące i Hakurenowi z początku trudno było w nie uwierzyć. Ba, podejrzewał nawet, że niektórzy stroją sobie żarty z jego pytań. Jednak gdy coraz to bardziej wiarygodne źródła, zagadnięte niby to mimochodem, twierdziły zgodnie, że powszechnie szanowany biskup Frau pali jak smok i jest miłośnikiem nieprzyzwoitych pisemek, na dalsze wątpliwości miejsca być nie mogło.

Co ciekawe, owe rewelacje nijak nie zmieniły sposobu, w jaki Hakuren go postrzegał. Będąc wychowanym w zepsutej do cna rodzinie Oaków, zdawał sobie sprawę, że są to ledwie nieszkodliwe grzeszki. No dobrze, być może coś podobnego nie uchodziło duchownemu, ale biskup był w jego oczach osobą idealną pod tak wieloma względami, że można mu było wybaczyć podobne słabostki.

Hakuren nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wpędzać kogoś tak dlań ważnego w niszczący zdrowie nałóg — toteż możliwość obdarowania biskupa jakimikolwiek wyrobami zawierającymi nikotynę skreślił na samym wstępie. Świerszczyki jednakowoż… Cóż, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, nie wydawały się nieść ze sobą żadnych niepożądanych skutków ubocznych. Projekt, w telegraficznym skrócie, przedstawiał się więc następująco: zdobyć dla biskupa Fraua najbardziej, nomen omen, pożądane pisemka, dyskretnie mu jej wręczyć i tym samym okazać swoją wdzięczność. Nic prostszego. Prawda?

Akurat. Zaledwie spróbował przejść od teorii do praktyki, zaraz zaczęły się schody. I nie szło bynajmniej o to, że zadanie było niewykonalne dla niepełnoletniego kleryka — z poczynionych przez Hakurena obserwacji jasno wynikało, że przeciętny młodociany duchowny in spe nie miałby większych problemów ze zdobyciem rzeczonej kontrabandy. Sęk w tym, że…

Sęk w tym, że był Oakiem. A to, czy tego chciał, czy nie, stawiało go tak daleko od przeciętności, jak to tylko możliwe. I choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo próbował się nie wyróżniać, choć stronił od zainteresowania i starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, zawsze znalazła się jakaś grupka, gotowa wziąć go na języki. Z Bogiem sprawa, jeśli były to tylko nieszkodliwe plotki; częściej jednak trafiali się ci, którzy stawiali sobie za cel zdyskredytowanie arystokraty, który według nich znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu. Załatwienie w podobnych warunkach jakiejkolwiek sprawy, której realizacja wymagała dyskrecji, było z gruntu niemożliwe.

Sytuację komplikował dodatkowo fakt, że Hakuren bynajmniej nie krył się dotąd ze swoim, mówiąc łagodnie, chłodnym nastawieniem wobec płci przeciwnej. Jego nagłe zainteresowanie pisemkami pełnymi roznegliżowanych, o zgrozo, dziewcząt, byłoby zapewne nie lada sensacją — i przypuszczalnie wywołałoby też lawinę ponadprzeciętnie bezczelnych komentarzy. A w obliczu takowych nawet komuś, kto jak on stronił od przemocy i zazwyczaj nie uciekał się do siłowych metod, zdarzało się raz czy drugi stracić zimną krew i udowodnić bezzasadność pomówień przy użyciu pięści. To zaś skutecznie — i ostatecznie — pogrzebałoby jakiekolwiek szanse taktownego przeprowadzenia transakcji…

Hakuren westchnął, podnosząc wzrok na przeszklone sklepienie hali dworca. Tradycyjne (choć również nie do końca legalne) metody odpadały, a do tych bardziej szemranych nie zamierzał się zniżać. Raz, że zwyczajnie brzydził się, takim na przykład, szantażem; dwa, zważywszy na szlachetną naturę swego celu, chciał go osiągnąć na tyle uczciwie, na ile było to możliwe. Choć więc wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz to nowe i coraz śmielsze plany, tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie nadawał się do realizacji. (Ostatni, najbardziej bezczelny ze wszystkich, zakładał wkroczenie do kiosku i bezkompromisowe zarekwirowanie części nakładu wiadomych pisemek w imię walki z powszechnym zepsuciem — czyli w praktyce szantaż, wymuszenie i kradzież. Rzecz oczywista, do czegoś podobnego nie mógł się posunąć.)

Wstał z ławki i, wciąż zamyślony, ruszył wzdłuż peronu. Nie dało się ukryć: był w kropce. A pociąg odchodził za niespełna trzy kwadra-…

— Noż kurrrrr… Patrz, jak leziesz, baranie cholerny!

Hakuren zamrugał, cokolwiek oszołomiony, gdy niespodzianie zarył nosem w papier, a na prawe ramię chlusnęło coś ciepłego i intensywnie pachnącego… kawą? Najwyraźniej, pogrążony w rozważaniach nie spostrzegł, że na jego drodze pojawiła się przeszkoda. Żywa i, jak się zdawało, mocno poirytowana.

Uniósł wzrok, gotów przeprosić — choć jego rozmówca nie sprawiał wrażenia zbyt kulturalnego — jednak nie udało mu się wykrztusić ani słowa. Przed oczami, miast twarzy osobnika, na którego wpadł, ujrzał wybitnie bujną damską postać. I to niewątpliwie roznegliżowaną.

W jednej chwili uciekł spojrzeniem, czując jak krew napływa mu do policzków. Pozbawiona odzienia niewiasta, choćby była jedynie dwuwymiarowym konterfektem na okładce czasopisma, pozostawała pozbawioną odzienia niewiastą. A zdecydowanie nie był to widok, który młody Oak chciałby oglądać…

Coś stuknęło cicho o peron, po czym silna dłoń złapała Hakurena za kołnierz.

— Tylko mi tu teraz nie odstawiaj niewiniątka! — Zza gazety wyłoniła się szczupła twarz, w której płonęły jasnozielone oczy. Kolczyki w wardze i prawej brwi oraz nastroszona czupryna w barwie intensywnego amarantu z dużym prawdopodobieństwem sugerowały hultaja i rozrabiakę. — Patrz, coś narobił, matole!

Pod nos Hakurena podetknięto stronę z magazynu, na której rozciągała się rozległa, brązowa plama. Co skrywało się pod plamą, dla własnego spokoju wolał się nie przyglądać. I, choć niewątpliwie zaistniały straty materialne, nie zamierzał chyba tylko z tego tytułu dać się zastraszyć pierwszemu z brzegu dworcowemu ladaco?

— Zdaje się, że wpadliśmy na siebie przez obopólną nieuwagę — oznajmił z nienaganną, acz lodowatą uprzejmością, równocześnie stanowczo odsuwając dłoń nieznajomego z dala od swojej garderoby. — Aczkolwiek jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że zniszczyłem twoje, ekhm, czasopismo.

— Ja myślę, że ci przykro — Amarantowy łypnął na niego groźnie, choć jakby nieco mniej agresywnie — Hakuren Oak mógł na to nie wyglądać, ale miał żelazny uścisk. — I co niby zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Kleryk zmarszczył brew. W rzeczy samej, coś zrobić należało — jeśli z jego winy doszło do zniszczenia cudzej własności, to jako człowiek honoru czuł się zobowiązany za ów fakt zadośćuczynić. Nawet jeśli owa własność ograniczała się do gazetki o mocno wątpliwej tematyce.

Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Tam do licha… nie dość, że samemu nie udało mu się pozyskać ani jednego szemranego pisemka, to jeszcze dokonał zniszczenia cudzego. Ironia losu, nie ma co…

Zaraz, zaraz. Chwileczkę… Czy… Czy to mogło być AŻ TAK proste?

Młody Oak mrugnął, porażony ogromem olśnienia, jakie właśnie na niego spłynęło. Owszem, uczono go, że wola Najwyższego może się objawić w najmniej spodziewanej postaci, chwili i miejscu, ale mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się… czegoś takiego. A jednak, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe…

Skupił wzrok na swoim rozmówcy, którego, jak mu się naraz zdało, otoczyła iście niebiańska, świetlista gloria. O tak… Nieznajomy z całą pewnością wyglądał na kogoś, kto przyjmie ofertę odkupienia perełki, ummm, literatury brukowo-obrazkowej. Więcej, sprawiał wręcz wrażenie konesera gatunku. Chyba można było zatem założyć, że bez zbędnych ceregieli zgodziłby się nabyć, powiedzmy, dwa egzemplarze? Albo, hmm… sześć?

— Ej! — Pacnięcie w głowę zwiniętym w rulon pismem przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. — Pobudka! I przestań, z łaski swojej, tak wlepiać we mnie gały. Nie wiem, czego oni was uczą w tych szkółkach przyklasztornych, ale, dla twojej wiadomości, w facetach nie gustuję. Jasne?

Hakuren oblał się nagłym pąsem, po części ze złości, po części z zażenowania. Tym razem postanowił wszakże wspaniałomyślnie puścić zniewagę płazem. Bądź co bądź, to była jego szansa zesłana przez niebiosa…

Odchrząknął cicho.

— Oczywiście zapłacę za wyrządzone szkody — zapewnił z przesadną nieomal kurtuazją, całkiem ignorując ostatnią wypowiedź Amarantowego. — Aczkolwiek, hmmm… byłbym wielce zobowiązany, gdybyś zechciał wyświadczyć mi pewną drobną przysługę.

Delikwent łypnął spod nastroszonej grzywki, w zielonych oczach błysnęło sceptyczne zaciekawienie.

— Przysługę?

Hakuren zawahał się. Niech to, w myślach jakoś łatwiej było ubrać to w słowa…

— To jest… — podjął po chwili. — Idzie o to, że…

— Z filtrem czy bez filtra? — Ladaco, nieco już zniecierpliwiony, przewrócił oczami. — Zresztą, o co ja pytam, dla takiego delikacika to tylko z filtrem przecież. I może jeszcze mentolowe? Albo inne babskie?

Oak popatrzył nań, z lekka zbity z tropu, nim dotarł do niego sens tych słów.

— Uważaj sobie, dobra? — obruszył się, wzburzony. Może i uczył się w konwikcie, ale pokory i przyjmowania ciosów nie ślubował. — Czy ja według ciebie wyglądam na kogoś zainteresowanego wyrobami tytoniowymi?

Amarantowy obrzucił go przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

— Jak dla mnie, to w ogóle nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebowałby przysługi z mojej strony — odciął się, wzruszając ramionami. — Więc jak czegoś chcesz, to lepiej gadaj szybko, o co ci biega. Nie mam całego dnia.

Racja, zreflektował się Hakuren, wciąż trochę nastroszony. Bądź co bądź, jego pociąg też odchodził… wkrótce. Dokładnie, jak upewnił go rzut oka na dworcową tablicę z rozkładem jazdy, za trzydzieści osiem minut. Należało wziąć się w garść i wyłożyć sprawę jasno.

— Potrzebuję prasy specjalistycznej — oznajmił zdecydowanie, hardo spoglądając na swego wybawcę in spe spod ciemnej gwiazdy. — Konkretniej zaś, prasy specjalistycznej z tego, hmm, gatunku — doprecyzował, ruchem głowy wskazując na zrolowane czasopismo, które tamten wciąż trzymał w ręku.

Jeśli Amarantowy był zdziwiony, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Spoko, luz — odparł, czemu towarzyszyło kolejne wzruszenie ramionami. — Nie można było tak od razu? Kasę masz, rozumiem?

— Przecież powiedziałem, że zapłacę za szkody, nieprawdaż? — przypomniał Hakuren, nie bez cienia złośliwości, sięgając po portfel. — To… ile to wyniesie?

— Dycha za same zniszczenia — odparł tamten w jednej chwili. — Co do reszty zamówienia, to zależy, co konkretnie chcesz. I ile.

Hakuren przygryzł wargę. Nie miał ochoty przyznawać do własnej ignorancji w tym temacie, no ale…

— A… co polecasz? — zapytał ostrożnie, nie do końca przekonany, czy na pewno chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. Amarantowy zmarszczył z namysłem brwi — co było swego rodzaju niespodzianką.

— W pierwszej kolejności najnowszy numer Karmelków bez cenzury, edycja specjalna — odezwał się po chwili. — Znaczy się, to. — Machnął trzymanym w garści pismem. — Poza tym regularne wydanie Czerwonych Podwiązek plus kwartalnik albumowy z podwójną rozkładówką. I jeszcze Miss Kociaków, ale w opcji z kalendarzem…

— Wszystko — wypalił Hakuren, nieco zbyt desperacko i chyba niezbyt uprzejmie, ale gubił się już w gąszczu dziwacznych nazw, których sensu wolał się nie domyślać. — Zdaję się na twój osąd. I, hmm… możesz dorzucić jeszcze parę tytułów…

Tym razem zakolczykowana brew uniosła się pytająco.

— Parę czyli ile? Cztery-pięć wystarczy?

W obliczu tak bezpośrednio postawionego pytania kleryk cokolwiek się zmieszał. Nie chciał, by wzięto go za jakiegoś… maniaka.

— …-sięć — wybąkał i zaraz zrugał się za to w duchu. Wszak zawierał właśnie arcyważną transakcję handlową. I to dla wyższego dobra! Nie zamierzał chyba pozwolić, by własna słabość przeszkodziła mu w realizacji celu, który był już tak blisko. Biskup Frau z pewnością by tego nie pochwalił.

— Dziesięć — powtórzył, tym razem głośno i wyraźnie. — W sumie.

Druga brew delikwenta dołączyła do tej z kolczykiem w wyrazie zdziwienia.

— Będzie z półtorej stówy…

— W porządku — Hakuren nonszalanckim, miał nadzieję, ruchem wyjął z portfela żądaną kwotę, choć na jego obecne możliwości wcale nie było to tak mało — jednakże dla biskupa Fraua byłby gotów zapłacić choćby i trzy razy tyle. — Będę bardzo zobowiązany — dodał na wszelki wypadek.

— Jasne, jasne… — machnął ręką tamten, wpychając banknoty do kieszeni. — To bądź też łaskaw nie ruszać stąd tyłka. Nie będę cię potem szukał po całym peronie…

I, nim młody Oak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, obrócił się na pięcie i pewnym krokiem ruszył wypełnić powierzone zadanie. Kleryk chwilę patrzył za nim — na peronie zdążył się już zebrać spory tłum, który jednak zdawał się samoistnie rozstępować przed postacią w skórzanej kurtce — po czym, z nieomal rozanielonym westchnieniem opadł na ławkę. Wciąż nie w pełni dowierzał w to, co właśnie się stało, a jednak… Udało się. Najwyższy najwidoczniej uznał szlachetność jego misji, wysłuchał modłów i zesłał cud, choć może dość nietypowy… Biskup Frau zaiste musiał się cieszyć łaskami niebios…

…albo też on sam strzelił przed chwilą piramidalne głupstwo i dał się wyrolować jak skończony naiwniak.

Zaklął w duchu, gdy zdrowy rozsądek naraz sprowadził go na ziemię, a początkowa euforia znacząco opadła. Bądź co bądź, co on mógł wiedzieć o osobnikach z kolczykami w prawej brwi i ich zwyczajach? A jeśli miłośnik amarantów i kobiecych negliży zdążył już opuścić dworzec, unosząc ze sobą większą część Hakurenowej gotówki i zostawiając go z niczym? Czy temu szczególnemu gatunkowi bliźniemu znane było w ogóle pojęcie honoru i wywiązywania się z obietnic?

Hakuren potrząsnął stanowczo głową, odpędzając tę nieprzyjemną myśl. Nieee, więcej wiary w ludzi. Wróci. Tego należało się trzymać…

Zacisnął powieki i, z obrazem dwóch srebrzystych kółeczek wpiętych w nastroszoną brew, jął wznosić żarliwe modły ku niebiosom. Boże wszechmogący, nie dopuść do klęski…

— Te, nie śpij, bo cię ukradną — rozległ się nad nim naraz znajomy i cokolwiek rozbawiony głos. Oak w jednej chwili spojrzał w górę i napotkał radosny wyszczerz Amarantowego — by zaraz potem skupić wzrok na zdecydowanie pełnej — i chwała niech będzie Stwórcy, nieprzezroczystej — torbie, którą delikwent triumfalnie podetknął mu pod nos.

— Wszystko, co najlepsze z ostatniego miesiąca — zareklamował dumnie. Kleryk czym prędzej porwał pakunek w objęcia, nawet nie zaglądając do środka.

— Nie przeliczysz? — zagadnął ladaco niewinnie, unosząc brew. — Skąd pewność, że nie chcę cię okantować?

— Zaufam bliźniemu swemu — odrzekł Hakuren z emfazą, co, jak zauważył nie bez pewnego rozbawienia, cokolwiek zbiło Amarantowego z tropu. — Poza tym, gdybyś chciał mnie oszukać, nie musiałbyś się w ogóle fatygować do kiosku. Mogłeś zwyczajnie sobie pójść — dorzucił, wypowiadając na głos swoje wątpliwości sprzed kilku minut.

Dość niespodziewanie ladaco poczerwieniał nieco, po czym zawzięcie zaczął szukać czegoś po kieszeniach. — Reszta — oznajmił w końcu, podając Hakurenowi zmięty banknot i garść monet. — Sto czterdzieści dwa pięćdziesiąt wyszło.

— Dzięki. — Młody Oak schował pieniądze. Podświadomie spodziewał się, że Amarantowy, zapewne pożegna się teraz i ruszy w swoją stronę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Wręcz przeciwnie, miast odejść, rozsiadł się na ławce obok niego. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Ty… — odezwał się ladaco po dłuższej chwili.

— Tak? — Hakuren spojrzał nań pytająco. Chyba nie chce, żebym tu… z nim… TO czytał?, przemknęło przez jego głowę w przypływie paniki. Boże, uchowaj…

— … cię szantażuje? — Kleryk poniewczasie uświadomił sobie, że Amarantowy zadał mu pytanie.

— Słucham?

— Pytałem, czy ktoś cię szantażuje — powtórzył.

Oak uniósł brwi ze zdumieniem, nijak nie rozumiejąc, jakim sposobem tamten doszedł do takiego wniosku. A może zwyczajnie sobie z niego żartował?

— Skąd taki pomysł?

— Noo, wiesz. — Ladaco przeciągnął się leniwie. — Tak sobie szedłem do kiosku i zacząłem się zastanawiać, po co klerykowi torba świerszczyków…

— To aż takie dziwne? — zagadnął Hakuren gładko. Nie widział powodu, by tłumaczyć się ze swoich pobudek. I w ogóle skąd Amarantowemu przyszło do głowy, żeby się nad nimi zastanawiać?

— Proszę cię! — parsknął delikwent wyraźnie rozbawiony. — Jak zaryłeś nosem w Lucy-chan, to myślałem, że na zawał zejdziesz na miejscu. Nie wmówisz mi, że kupiłeś je dla siebie.

— To… to była naturalna reakcja! — odparował kleryk cokolwiek spłoszony. Lucy-chan… Zdecydowanie nie chciał znać szczegółów. — Kto to widział obnosić się publicznie z takimi sprośnościami?

Amarantowy wybałuszył oczy.

— Gdzieś ty się chował, brachu?

— W klasztorze? — przypomniał Hakuren nie bez satysfakcji. — Przynajmniej mam jakiś kręgosłup moralny.

— Jasne, jasne… — Ladaco uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Ty mi kitu nie wciskaj, ja nie okno. Gołym okiem widać, że cię takie rzeczy zwyczajnie nie kręcą. I to z kilometra.

— No i co z tego? — Młody Oak zaczepnie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— To z tego, żeś się na mój widok ucieszył, jakbyś dostał gwiazdkę z nieba — odparł Amarantowy ze spokojem. — Słowem, potrzebowałeś tych gazetek jak kania dżdżu. Tak więc raczej coś jest na rzeczy… chyba że otwieracie nową sekcję w bibliotece klasztornej — dodał kwaśno.

Kleryk uniósł nieznacznie brew.

— I… na tej podstawie uznałeś, że ktoś mnie szantażuje? — upewnił się.

— No, bo wiesz. — Jego towarzysz z lubością zacisnął i rozprostował palce. — Ja takich szczurów nie znoszę po prostu. Aż się, normalnie, nóż w kieszeni jeży. A mam akurat wolne popołudnie, tak że… no wiesz. Tylko nie myśl sobie nie wiadomo czego! — zastrzegł, łypiąc groźnie.

Hakuren czym prędzej potrząsnął głową, z mimowolnym niepokojem zerkając na kieszenie rozmówcy. Czyżby Lucy-chan nie była najgorszym, co się nich kryło?

— Niczego sobie nie pomyślałem — zapewnił żarliwie. — I, prawda, doceniam chęci, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Nikt mi nie grozi, ani nie wywiera na mnie nacisków. To — wskazał na torbę — w ramach wdzięczności.

Mrugnął. Czemu właściwie to powiedział? Delikwent posłał mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

—Wdzięczności? — powtórzył z niekłamanym zaciekawieniem. — Masz wobec kogoś świerszczykowy dług wdzięczności?

Młody Oak uciekł wzrokiem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Może jednak Amarantowemu należało się jakieś wyjaśnienie — jakby nie było, wyświadczył mu właśnie przysługę i to wcale niemałego kalibru. Ba, wyglądało nawet — choć Hakuren nie był pewien, czy bardziej go to fascynuje, czy przeraża — że byłby gotów wyświadczyć kolejną. Poza tym zaś, skoro już się powiedziało A, wypadało powiedzieć B. I to zanim tamten znów wyciągnie pochopne i niestworzone wnioski, pacan jeden…

Odkaszlnął cicho.

— Właśnie tak — odparł, decydując się na pierwszy wariant, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy — i w pewnym sensie nie tak znów odległy od prawdy. — Mam kuzyna w Akademii i…

— Taaa, a ja mam dziewczynę w Siódmym Dystrykcie — ladaco przerwał mu w pół zdania, z wyraźnym przekąsem. — Zlituj się, serio uważasz, że kupię coś tak oklepanego?

Kleryk popatrzył nań, nieco skołowany. Bądź co bądź, naprawdę MIAŁ kuzyna w Akademii, ale nie musiał wszak spowiadać się ze szczegółów swojej sytuacji rodzinnej obcemu delikwentowi, choćby nawet całkiem porządnemu…

Z nagła ukłuło go sumienie. No dobra, niby nie musiał, ale kłamać też nie lubił. Może jednak dałoby się powiedzieć prawdę, tyle że odpowiednio okrężną drogą?

— Mogłeś powiedzieć, że to, bo ja wiem, dar wotywny — rozkręcał się tymczasem Amarantowy. — Albo, umm…

— Właściwie to jest dar wotywny — wtrącił Hakuren, uczepiając się ostatniej wypowiedzi. — To znaczy… coś zbliżonego.

Delikwent popatrzył na niego koso.

— To nie jest śmieszne, wiesz?

— Co? — nie zrozumiał kleryk.

— Nie udawaj durnia! — Ladaco nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej, w jego oczach coś niepokojąco błysnęło. — Ja do ciebie z otwartym sercem, a ty sobie jaja robisz!

— Gdzieżbym śmiał! — zaprzeczył prędko młody Oak. Nie był szaleńcem, by prowokować kogoś, kto wcześniej wyraził gotowość poharatania domniemanego szantażysty z racji wolnego popołudnia. — Mówię szczerze, przysięgam! Tylko że… Nie jestem pewien, jak to wyjaśnić.

— Im prościej, tym lepiej. — Spojrzenie Amarantowego jakby nieco złagodniało. — I radziłbym od początku.

Hakuren zawahał się, na chwilę wbijając wzrok we własne dłonie. Sprawa była jednak mocno delikatna. Chyba żeby…

— A… mogę na zasadzie analogii? — spytał ostrożnie.

— Ana-… czego? — W głosie delikwenta pobrzmiała nieufność, całkiem jakby analogia była czymś, co mogło go podstępnie zaatakować zza węgła. Kleryk uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

— W sensie, na przykładzie — wyjaśnił, podnosząc wzrok na rozmówcę. Ladaco uniósł brwi w przebłysku zrozumienia.

— Aaaa… No, to jak ci wygodnie — zgodził się wspaniałomyślnie. — Tylko żadnego ściemniania o kuzynach!

— Jasne, jasne — zaręczył Hakuren. — No więc… powiedzmy, że masz kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie ważny…

Amarantowy jakby nieco się spłoszył.

— W sensie, ehm, dziewczynę?

— Nie, nie, niekoniecznie — uściślił kleryk szybko, sam z lekka zmieszany. — Dajmy na to, przyjaciela. Albo kogoś z rodziny…

— Na przykład… — zaczął ladaco ostrożnie, jakby badając grunt — …siostrę?

— Na przykład — Młody Oak skinął głową. — I… nigdy nie dopuściłbyś, żeby coś jej się stało…

— No chyba, że nie! — prychnął delikwent butnie. — Niechby tylko ktoś spróbował ją skrzywdzić, to… — Uderzył znacząco pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

— To… — Hakuren na wszelki wypadek odsunął się odrobinę — jakbyś się czuł, gdyby coś się jednak wydarzyło? A ty… nic nie mógłbyś na to poradzić?

— Ej tam — przerwał Amarantowy nieco lekceważąco. — Zawsze coś można poradzić…

— A gdyby nie było można? — Kleryk spojrzał twardo w zielone oczy. — To co?

Ladaco zmarszczył brwi z namysłem.

— To przerąbane — oznajmił po dłuższej chwili. — I, no… znikąd pomocy?

— Znikąd.

— Nic, tylko coś rozpieprzyć — delikwent westchnął od serca. — Znaczy, ja bym pewnie tak zrobił — dodał z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Tobie, jak znam życie, nie uchodzi, co?

Hakuren potrząsnął tylko głową z niewesołym uśmiechem. Amarantowy popatrzył nań współczująco, po czym wyciął mu sójkę w bok.

— Nawijaj dalej — ponaglił. — Chociaż chyba już wiem, do czego zmierzasz.

— Tak? — kleryk uniósł pytająco brew.

— Nooo, rozumiem, że wybawca chyba się mimo wszystko pojawi, tak? — Rozmówca mrugnął doń porozumiewawczo. — Ale wciąż nie wiem, jak się do tego mają świerszczyki…

— Czekaj, po kolei. — Młody Oak uniósł dłonie. — Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś zjawia się praktycznie znikąd, ratuje twoją siostrę i znika. Co byś pomyślał?

— Ummm… — Ladaco wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi, założył ręce za głowę. — Że za parę dni zjawi się u mnie kilku kolesi po zapłatę?

Hakuren otworzył i zamknął usta. W gruncie rzeczy mógł się spodziewać podobnej odpowiedzi.

— A… gdyby jednak zrobił to bezinteresownie?

— Wtedy… — Amarantowy uniósł wzrok na sklepienie dworcowej hali — może nawet pomyślałbym, że to cud. Ale i tak szukałbym sposobu, żeby się odwdzięczyć.

— No właśnie — odparł Oak po prostu. Ladaco pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Aaa, czyli to takie glany — stwierdził. — I… trafił ci się jakiś koneser?

Hakuren przytaknął. Delikwent zamyślił się na chwilę.

— Mimo wszystko, nie wydaje ci się, że to trochę mało? — podjął. — Gdyby ktoś uratował Akiko-chan, to rzuciłbym wszystko w diabły, żeby tylko mu się odpłacić. Nawet jeśli nie oczekiwałby nic w zamian.

Hakuren spojrzał nań, naraz nieco urażony. Czyżby jednak przecenił swojego rozmówcę?

— To tylko wymiar materialny — oznajmił. — Czysto symboliczny.

Amarantowy popatrzył na niego uważnie, nim skinął głową.

— Chyba łapię, co chcesz powiedzieć. Ale…

— Tak?

— Jednego dalej nie ogarniam… Skoro aż tak ci zależało na tych pismach, to w sumie czemu sam ich nie kupiłeś? Może ty się zwyczajnie cykasz, co? Albo wstydzisz jak jakaś cnotka-niewydymka?

— Wypraszam sobie podobne insynuacje! — kleryk aż zatchnął się z oburzenia. Oczywiście, że czułby się… no, niezręcznie, gdyby samodzielnie przyszło mu nabyć wiadome publikacje, ale przecież nie o to tu chodziło! Całkiem nie o to! Może w świecie dworcowych łobuzów obowiązywały inne zasady, ale on musiał się jednak liczyć z pewnymi okolicznościami i…

— No to co byś zrobił, gdybyś przypadkiem na mnie nie wpadł? — Ladaco uniósł przebitą brew, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo. — Rąbnąłbyś gazetki ze stojaka? Czy padł przed kioskarzem na kolana, próbując przemówić do jego sumienia? Hmmm?

— Ja… — zaczął Hakuren hardo i zaraz urwał, szukając — i, jak na złość, nie znajdując — sensownej riposty (a przyznać się, że w rzeczy samej nie miał żadnego sensownego planu działania, bynajmniej nie zamierzał). Ku jego zdumieniu Amarantowy niespodziewanie klepnął go w łopatkę.

— Za dużo kombinujesz, chłopie — rzucił. — Niepotrzebnie. Jak naprawdę czegoś chcesz, to nie ma co się czaić za rogiem. Musisz iść naprzód i kiedy trzeba walić w zęby. Kapujesz? Nie zawsze można liczyć na cud z nieba.

Oak łypnął nań spode łba — doprawdy, co ten farbowany drań sobie wyobrażał, prawiąc mu morały… Choć, w gruncie rzeczy…

W gruncie rzeczy jego zakolczykowany towarzysz miał prawo wiedzieć co nieco na ten temat. Zważywszy na jego słowa sprzed chwili, życie raczej nie głaskało go po głowie. Ba, zapewne znał je od tej strony, z którą Hakuren nie tylko nie miał styczności, ale nawet nie podejrzewał jej istnienia.

— Wiem, dobra? — odparł w końcu, wciąż cokolwiek buńczucznie. — Dlatego…

Ugryzł się w język. Nie miał chyba zamiaru wykładać Amarantowemu swoich przekonań i celów życiowych. Zwłaszcza że istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że tamten uzna je za sentymentalną bzdurę.

— Dlatego co? — ponaglił tymczasem delikwent, wyraźnie zaciekawiony. Hakuren przygryzł wargę. No i masz babo placek…

— Trzeba, umm… — zaczął ostrożnie, niepewien, jak sformułować tę myśl, żeby dworcowy miłośnik pornosów z miejsca go nie wyśmiał. — No wiesz… pomoc bliźniemu i te sprawy…

— W sensie… Pomagajmy innym, żeby nie musieli czekać na cuda? — upewnił się tamten, ściągając brwi.

— Coś w tym złego? — młody Oak nastroszył się odruchowo.

— A czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem? — obruszył się ladaco. — Trzeba sobie pomagać, bo kto inny nam pomoże? Cudów nie ma… znaczy, tfu — poprawił się szybko — może i są, ale za często się nie zdarzają, nie? Nie ma co siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Bądź co bądź, takie delicje — zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu, równocześnie poklepując czule wystający zza pazuchy egzemplarz Karmelków bez Cenzury — same z nieba nie spadną…

Hakuren poczerwieniał raptownie, a równocześnie zrobiło mu się trochę głupio. Amarantowy zdecydowanie miał serce na właściwym miejscu — młody Oak mógłby się podpisać pod jego ostatnią wypowiedzią, pomijając, rzecz jasna, kwestię… prasy niszowej. Stanowczo nie należało oceniać książki po okładce — czyż ledwie przed chwilą nie pozyskał erotycznych pisemek dla biskupa, którego uważał za jednego z najporządniejszych ludzi w całym Imperium? I pomyśleć, że wcześniej…

Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, poczuł, że jego rumieniec jeszcze się pogłębia.

— Ehm… — odkaszlnął cicho. — Chyba… chyba powinienem cię przeprosić — przyznał.

— Przeprosić? — Delikwent mrugnął z niezrozumieniem, najwyraźniej zadziwiony nagłym zwrotem rozmowy. — Że… niby za co?

— Nooo… — Wzór na posadzce peronu nagle wydał się klerykowi nad wyraz interesujący. — Wtedy, gdy poszedłeś do kiosku… Prawdę mówiąc, przez chwilę pomyślałem, że wziąłeś pieniądze i już się nie zjawisz. Myliłem się. Przepraszam.

Ku jego zdumieniu Amarantowy naraz mocno się zmieszał.

— Nie ma o czym mówić… — mruknął, dziwnie bez przekonania. — I w ogóle… Ten, no…

Urwał. Oak popatrzył na niego wyczekująco.

— Tak…?

— Tam, cholera! — Niespodziewanie dla Hakurena jego towarzysz zerwał się z ławki, raptownie sięgając do kieszeni. Kleryk w jednej chwili zmartwiał, ale tym, co ladaco wydobył na światło dzienne, był…

Jeszcze jeden pognieciony banknot?

Młody Oak obrzucił pytającym spojrzeniem najpierw pieniądze, a potem swego rozmówcę.

— Trzymaj — oznajmił tamten. — No już, bierz. To twoje.

— Hmmm?

Policzki ladaco przybrały równie interesujący odcień co jego włosy.

— Umm… powiedzmy, że rąbnąłem się przy liczeniu reszty? — spróbował, po czym westchnął, na poły z zakłopotaniem, na poły z rozdrażnieniem. — No dobra… chciałem cię okantować — przyznał. — I wziąć sobie coś ekstra za przysługę. Ale, kurde, głupio mi się zrobiło. Z początku myślałem, że jakieś z ciebie dziwadło… a ty, cholera, w porządku gość jesteś.

Hakuren zapatrzył się na niego, usiłując zebrać galopujące myśli w jakąś sensowną odpowiedź. O dziwo, daleki był od złości czy rozczarowania — bądź co bądź, ze swojej strony też nie był całkiem szczery. I właściwie…

— Właściwie to należą się tobie — oznajmił, a napotykając w odpowiedzi zaskoczone spojrzenie, doprecyzował — Wciąż ci nie oddałem za kawę.

Delikwent przewrócił oczami.

— Weź nie przesadzaj, co? Myślisz, że mnie nie stać na kawę na dworcu?

— Nie przesadzam — odparł kleryk tonem, miał nadzieję, nie pozostawiającym pola na sprzeciw. — Skoro nie chcesz kawy, to kup coś siostrze. I będziemy kwita.

Dłuższą chwilę trwał pojedynek na spojrzenia. Amarantowy poddał się pierwszy.

— Niech cię… — burknął, aczkolwiek nie bez pewnej sympatii, jednocześnie chowając pieniądze. — Drugiego takiego oryginała to ze świecą szukać, wiesz?

Młody Oak nie zdążył się dobrze zastanowić, czy winien traktować to jak obelgę, czy wyraz podziwu, gdy ladaco znienacka wetknął mu w dłonie swoje wydanie Karmelków.

— Potrzymaj — rzucił — tylko z łaski swojej postaraj się nie zemdleć. Za moment wracam — i to mówiąc, ponownie znikł w tłumie kłębiącym się na peronie. Kleryk zmarszczył brwi — a tego gdzie znów poniosło? Chociaż chyba zamierzał wrócić, skoro zostawił… TO.

Niechcący spojrzał na okładkę trzymanego czasopisma i czym prędzej przeniósł wzrok gdzie indziej. Zegar na tablicy odjazdów wydawał się bezpieczny — i wskazywał ledwie pięć minut do odjazdu pociągu.

Hmm. No i gdzie ten drań polazł?

— Nie bój się, nie odejdę bez pożegnania — Amarantowy zjawił się niemal znikąd, przechylając się ponad oparciem ławki. — Zwłaszcza że zostawiłem Lucy-chan pod twoją opieką. Masz — dodał, siadając i podając Hakurenowi puszkę z bliżej niesprecyzowaną zawartością. — Ze swoich kupiłem, żeby nie było — zaznaczył.

Kleryk bliżej przyjrzał się podarkowi. Kawa?

— Na drogę — wyjaśnił ladaco od niechcenia, nim Oak zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać. — Podobno w pociągach strasznie zdzierają. Zbrodnia w biały dzień, szwagier kumpla mi mówił…

Hakuren uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Dzięki — odparł.

— Drobiazg — zakolczykowany delikwent odwzajemnił uśmiech. — W ogóle to…

— _Ekspres z Dworca Głównego w Pierwszym Dystrykcie do Dystryktu Siódmego wjedzie na tor dziewiąty przy peronie trzecim _— rozległo się nagle dworcowych głośników, skutecznie zagłuszając cokolwiek Amarantowy chciał powiedzieć. — _Przy wjeździe pociągu prosimy zachować ostrożność… _

Młody Oak podniósł się z miejsca, przysuwając bliżej walizkę i tuląc do siebie torbę z cenną, świerszczykową zawartością. Nieoczekiwanie uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie ma jeszcze ochoty odjeżdżać — choć przecież jego przyszłość czekała w samym sercu Siódmego Dystryktu. Dworcowy ladaco wstał również, jak się zdawało, także trochę zawiedziony.

— Czyli jedziesz — stwierdził fakt oczywisty.

— Ano — skinął głową Hakuren. Nie było to szczególnie błyskotliwe stwierdzenie, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.

— To, hmmm, powodzenia — Amarantowy wydawał się mieć podobny problem. — I ten, no… jestem trochę na bakier z takimi sprawami, ale jak już zostaniesz biskupem, to przyjadę się do ciebie wyspowiadać.

— W porządku — kleryk uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Tylko obyś mi nie zajął zbyt wiele czasu!

— Się wie — delikwent mrugnął porozumiewawczo. — Żadnego kantowania niewinnych duszyczek. A tak w ogóle — dodał po chwili — jestem Ryuu.

— Hakuren — Młody Oak uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

— Gdybyś jeszcze kiedyś potrzebował… prasy specjalistycznej, to wal — zachęcił tamten. Kleryk zaśmiał się cicho.

— Obawiam się, że posiadanie podobnych publikacji przez kandydatów na biskupów nie jest _do_ końca legalne — powiedział. — Wtedy to ja bym się musiał spowiadać…

— To lepiej te upłynnij zaraz po przyjeździe — doradził ladaco, wskazując na hołubioną przez Hakurena torbę. — Swoją drogą, jesteś pewien, że ten gość, którego szukasz, jest akurat w Siódmym Dystrykcie?

— T-tak — przytaknął Hakuren Oak, uciekając wzrokiem. Mimo wszystko tożsamość przyszłego obdarowanego wolał zostawić dla siebie.

— No to git. Ale jakby cię w razie przyłapali — Ryuu nachylił mu się do ucha — to kuzynka kumpla mówiła, że mają tam jakiegoś wyjątkowo spoko biskupa. Podobno nazywa się…

— _Ekspres z Dworca Głównego w Pierwszym Dystrykcie do Siódmego Dystryktu wjedzie na tor dziewiąty przy peronie trzecim _— powtórzył głos z głośników, ponownie tłumiąc wypowiedź delikwenta. W chwilę potem zaś na stację hałaśliwie wtoczył się pociąg.

— Muszę iść — kleryk skrzywił się nieznacznie, po czym dodał, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie — Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że się znów kiedyś spotkamy.

— Nie to, żebym się miał obrazić — Ryuu od serca klepnął go w ramię. — I… Chyba cudu do tego nie trzeba, nie?

— Chyba nie — Hakuren uśmiechnął się już z wejścia do wagonu. — To, hmm… uważaj na siebie?

— Ty też, brachu — Ladaco skinął krótko na pożegnanie i zaraz potem drzwi wagonu zasunęły się z cichym sykiem, a pociąg ruszył. Przez okno kleryk dostrzegł jeszcze, jak jego towarzysz zmierza ku zejściu z peronu — amarantowa czupryna rzucała się w oczy — po czym skład wjechał do tunelu.

Młody Oak z cichym westchnieniem opadł na wskazane na bilecie miejsce. Wielki Plan Odwdzięczenia Się Biskupowi Frauowi został zrealizowany — choć w całkiem nieoczekiwany sposób. Poza tym…

Obrócił w ręku podarowaną przez Ryuu puszkę kawy. Miał poczucie, że zyskał coś istotniejszego, aniżeli tylko torba pełna świerszczyków — i była to wcale przyjemna świadomość.

Odchylił głowę na oparcie fotela. Doprawdy, niezbadane były wyroki Najwyższego — a on, Hakuren Oak, musiał się jeszcze sporo na ten temat nauczyć. Ale… jeśli następne lekcje od życia miałyby choć trochę przypominać tę dzisiejszą, to…

Wcale nie obraziłby się za kolejną.


End file.
